


Moon on the Water (2009)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attraction, Caught, Community: 30kisses, Denial of Feelings, Gen, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to sleep, Sanzo takes an early morning walk, and gets a breathtaking view of the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon on the Water (2009)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 30kisses, prompt#29 - 'the sound of waves'

Sanzo hated camping. He would sooner stay in the shittiest, most rundown dive than spend a night in a tent. To him, there was no such thing as a _good night_ of camping. He _would_ cede that it did offer some spectacular views, and not having a bunch of idiotic townspeople around to moon over him was always a plus in his mind, but camping left him at the mercy of the elements, stinking of campfire smoke, and always stiff and achy in the morning from sleeping on the ground.

Tonight had been no exception. Granted, Hakkai _had_ tried to make it bearable for everyone. That morning, before they'd left the small town of Guxiang, he'd picked up some cooked rice, vegetables, and smoked fish, along with a few melon pan and sweet bean jam buns for their dinner that night. And truly, the meal had been good - the healer seemed capable of working culinary miracles, and the wild berries he'd found to go with their dessert had been the perfect touch.

Even the location was idyllic. They'd been skipping through miniscule villages all day, and after leaving the last one (which, to Sanzo's dismay, hadn't even had a restaurant, let alone a boarding house!) they'd finally stopped along the south shore of Lake Basam-Tso. The lake was a deep jade colour, flanked by the mountains and edged by forests full of black maples, birch, pine, cypress and azaleas. There had been a natural clearing, flat and grassy, for them to camp on, and the beach wasn't too far away from their site.

The blond had asked if they could push through to Zhongshaxiang, but Hakkai had smiled softly and shook his head. Hakuryuu was nearly spent, and the narrow mountain roads already made travel slow and arduous during the day; never mind how hazardous they would be to navigate after dark. Sanzo had been ready to argue the point, but when he saw the way the brunet was blinking his eyes, as he often did when they were bothering him, he had capitulated and decided to suck it up for one night.

He was currently regretting his moment of compassion.

For a change, it wasn't that he was uncomfortable. Hakkai had laid out the bedrolls earlier in the evening, and he'd given Sanzo the new folding camping cot to try. And though Sanzo wasn't entirely sure, he had a feeling that the brunet had given him extra blankets and padding to sleep on - and knowing the demon, quite likely his own. No, he was currently wide awake because he was being forced to listen to the orchestra of sounds currently coming from Goku and Gojyo. He tried to tune them out and go back to sleep. He even went so far as to throw one of Goku's shoes at the kappa to get him to shut up. But when the end result was just a groan from the redhead, who then began snoring _counterpoint_ to the teen, he decided to get up and have a cigarette before he lost his temper completely.

The night air was a little cool, but hardly unpleasant, so Sanzo opted not to put on his robes, and he reached for his boots. Pulling them on, he wondered to himself how Hakkai was able to sleep through all that, _especially_ considering he had youkai hearing and was a very light sleeper to begin with. He glanced over at the brunet's place, and though he couldn't see all that well in the dark, he knew well enough from the distinct lack of a lump that Hakkai was up. As he picked his way over to the flap and stepped outside, he paused for a moment. A full moon hung low and bright in the star-kissed sky, bathing the entire area with soft, silvery light. Straightening, he lit a cigarette, only to arch a brow when he didn't see the other male in the immediate vicinity. He assumed that Hakkai must have gone to use the facilities, so he sat down by the dying embers of the fire and waited. There was a faint trace of purple in the eastern sky, and Sanzo surmised that it was probably an hour or so until dawn. He didn't see much point in going back to bed now - he'd just get settled, and would have to get up. That thought brought a smile to his face - once it was daylight, they could get on the road again. If they left early enough, they might even reach Lhasa by sundown, though with the monkey and the kappa, he wasn't holding his breath.

He finished his cigarette and flicked the butt into the fire pit. He glanced around again, frowning slightly when he realized that Hakkai still hadn't come back. For a moment, he entertained the idea that perhaps the brunet had simply gone back to bed, but he dismissed that as quickly as it had come. For one thing, quiet or not, Sanzo would have heard him open the zipper on the tent. For another, the priest knew that no matter how tired he was, Hakkai would never be so rude as to pass by without acknowledging him. A brief flash of worry washed over him, but he tamped that down, too. He knew it was a bit of overconfidence on his part, and maybe a touch of arrogance, but he liked to think that if any of them were in trouble, he'd sense it. _Besides,_ he rationalized as he pulled out another cigarette and took a drag. _Hakkai's a big boy, and he sure as fuck doesn't need to report everything he does to me._

By the time he finished his smoke, Sanzo was starting to grow restless waiting for the other to return. In his mind, he silently cursed him for not being around when _he_ was in the mood for conversation, but his irritation was only half-hearted and lacked any real focus. He turned his attention to the lake, and he watched the moon's reflection in the water as he listened to the gentle sound of the waves lapping gently at the beach. The corners of his mouth turned up just a little, and he got to his feet, deciding to enjoy the tranquility of the moment before all hell broke loose with the stirring of freight train Goku.

He walked over to the water's edge and crouched down, dipping his fingers into the crystal clear water. It was cold, and he didn't linger. Looking around, he could see that the mountains supplied glacier water to the lake, but because of the relative warmth of the valley, it remained chilly but ice-free. Standing, Sanzo decided to take a quick walk along the shore. He turned to head east - perhaps he'd watch the sunrise from over the mountains, and maybe meditate for a while. He could already feel _something_ prickling at the edge of his consciousness, and he knew he'd need the inner peace for when they were back on the road and the bickering started. Before he took one step, he noticed a set of footprints in the sand heading off in the opposite direction. Recognizing them as Hakkai's he instead headed west. If nothing else, the two of them could at least walk back to camp together.

Strolling down the path, he began to get a sense of something heavy pressing against him, and after a moment or two, his eyes widened a little as it clicked. _Youkai aura!_ It didn't feel _threatening_ to him, but it was strong. He was almost positive he'd felt it before, and that thought made him a little uneasy. Drawing his weapon and mentally cursing himself for not picking up on it earlier, he silently moved along the shore, keeping to the shadows and doing everything in his power to mask his presence. He rounded a slight curve, hoping that Hakkai was alright, and preparing himself in case he'd have to fight. A moment later, he stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth dropping open. He now understood why he hadn't noticed the demon presence before, and why it had seemed so oddly familiar.

It was Hakkai's.

The brunet was without limiters and clothes as he took an early morning swim in the cold, clear water. Sanzo could tell that Hakkai was masking his power - he'd felt the other's aura before, and he knew firsthand how strong it really was. And, though he'd had brief glimpses of the healer in his true form, he'd never really had a good look. Until now. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight that was so similar, and yet so different, from the one he saw on a regular basis. To him, it was still very obviously Hakkai, but with longer hair and slightly darker skin. No, the difference wasn't in his appearance, but in the way he moved. His movements were long and fluid, as if there was deliberate thought behind them. They were almost eerie in their perfection. Pretty. Nearly hypnotic.

Or maybe that was just Hakkai. The man seemed to have an unnatural grace to everything he did.

Sanzo came to the realization that he was staring, and he suddenly felt very much like a voyeuristic pervert. _I can only imagine what that letchy kappa would say if he caught me now. Ch, he'd probably congratulate me, or want photographs, or something._ A soft snort escaped him. _Like I want **anything** in common with that bastard..._ Still, he found he couldn't look away, and he was beyond mortified when he felt a small surge of heat flood through him. _This is **Hakkai** , for fuck's sake!_ he thought irritably, and he was surprise when his body responded to that with another small jolt. His eyes widened a little as he mulled that over in his mind. Lust he could understand. He was, after all, only human and he'd be a liar if he said he didn't find his travelling companions attractive at the very least. But to say there was something deeper? He dismissed that idea as ludicrous. _Fuck, there's **no way** I want to get to know the kappa, or the monkey, or **him**!_ Again, there was another brief flutter though his body when he thought of the healer, and he groaned inwardly. When the hell on this journey had he developed feelings for _Hakkai_? He wondered if maybe he was reading himself wrong, and he pondered whether a bit of silent meditation wouldn't clear his thoughts and bring his mind back into focus. But, even as he contemplated that, he had a feeling that deep down, what he was experiencing was genuine, and there was no amount of rationalizing that would provide him with a satisfactory way to deny this new revelation.

The one thing he _did_ know was that there was no way in hell that he could let any of the others know. _Especially_ Hakkai. As far as Sanzo knew, Hakkai felt that there would never be another after Kanan, and he wasn't about to make things weird between them by dwelling on it.

A bit of movement at the water's edge caught his attention, and he turned to see what was happening. Hakkai was wading toward the shore, preparing to get out, though when he was about hip-deep, he stopped. Sanzo's breath caught in his throat as he watched the water run in lazy rivulets over Hakkai's muscles and along his skin. Skin which seemed to gleam like alabaster - save for the meandering, inky vine markings which stood in almost defiant contrast against the pale, silvery moonlight. It was then that Hakkai stretched, his back arching slightly as he brought his hands up to slick back his water-soaked hair, running down its length to strip it of its moisture. His back arched further as he tipped his head back slightly, his arms stretching out to the sides and offering an unobstructed view of his front. The water level broke just above his groin, offering a tantalizing peek at toned stomach, his belly scar, and just a hint of baby-fine fuzz. Sanzo tried to follow the teasing curve of a vine that spiraled downwards, only to be thwarted by the shimmering surface of the water. He did let out a small groan of frustration as he felt a pleasurable surge of heat pool in his groin, only to freeze a moment later when he saw Hakkai look up, his eyes narrowed slightly as he scanned the darkness. _Shit! Did he hear me?_ Sanzo wondered, barely daring to breathe - though if nothing else, his scare had managed to quell the aching throb between his legs. It was hard to stay excited when one didn't know if he was about to have his throat torn out. It seemed like an eternity that Sanzo waited while brilliant, mismatched eyes watched the tree line, but when Hakkai finally dropped his gaze and he could see a flash of fang behind a crooked grin, he relaxed again.

When Hakkai stepped onto the beach and reached for his towel, Sanzo was disgusted with himself for trying to get a better look, and yet, he also felt oddly disappointed when Hakkai quickly turned his back to him as he wrapped the towel around his waist, bending over to retrieve his clothes. Once he was dressed, the brunet carefully picked something up from the ground, and as his posture tensed and Sanzo heard the muffled groan of pain, the blond knew he'd put his limiters back on.

A few moments later, Sanzo could see Hakkai folding up his things, and he knew it wouldn't be long before the other found him standing there on the path. His neutral mask once again in place, he stepped back onto the trail and resumed walking, lighting up a cigarette after a few steps, all the while trying to look nonchalant. As he passed by the clearing, he saw Hakkai step onto the walkway behind him and make his way back to camp. If the brunet _had_ seen him, he'd given no indication. And given the purposeful way he seemed to be walking, the blond believed that to be so. "Ch." Not wanting to look like an idiot by turning around and immediately following the other, he stopped and finished his cigarette, returning to their campsite about five minutes behind the healer. He arched a brow when he saw the other stoking the fire and making breakfast preparations.

Hakkai looked up when he heard Sanzo enter the clearing, and he gave him a small smile. "Good morning, Sanzo. You're up early," he remarked as he set the kettle over the fire to boil.

The blond shrugged as he sparked up another cigarette. "Couldn't sleep with the two idiots snoring, so I got up to go for a walk."

"Ah yes. They were both quite noisy this morning, weren't they?" he remarked with a smile. "Though, I have to say, it was worth getting up, if only for the view, ne?" The smile widened. Barely.

Sanzo paused for a moment, his cigarette partway to his lips. "What do you mean?" He took a long drag, the cherry briefly lighting up his features in the pre-dawn light.

Hakkai's eyes sparkled mischievously. "All those stars in the sky, the moon providing more than enough light to see by, and the picturesque scenery. It really is quite tranquil here." He went to get the coffee pot ready, returning a few minutes later and pouring hot water into the vessel. "Don't you think so, Sanzo?"

The blond shrugged again as he finished his smoke, and then he tossed the filter into the fire. "Tranquility is fleeting. But yeah, the view was pretty nice." He glanced sidelong at the brunet and rolled his eyes when he saw the quick Cheshire cat grin. "It's too bad I didn't get up a bit sooner to enjoy it a little longer. But to be honest, I think I like the view from this spot better." He snorted in amusement when he heard the soft chuckle beside him, and he shook his head slowly. "Idiot."

"Are you referring to me, or to you for getting caught?" he asked innocently as he poured the blond a cup of coffee and handed it to him.

The blond's eyes widened a little. "Smartass," he drawled before he took a sip. "Maybe a bit of both, I guess," he admitted finally as he moved closer to the fire. "Out of curiosity, what gave me away?"

"You really want me to tell you?" Hakkai asked as he smiled cryptically.

"Are you trying to piss me off before sunup? I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

The brunet laughed softly at that. "Yes, I suppose that's true." He sobered some, and with a small smile, he said, "The wind shifted just a little and I could smell you."

Sanzo smirked a little. "Next time, don't use those scented dryer sheets when you do the laundry."

Hakkai nodded, and giving his friend a pert smile, he said, "Of course. We can say it was the perfume if you'd like." He carried the coffee pot over to the fire and set it down to keep it warm.

Sanzo's brows shot up a little, and he moved closer to the other. "If it wasn't my clothes, then what was it? Fuck knows I stink like a campfire."

Hakkai just arched a brow, and then gave him a very wolfish grin. "What indeed," he remarked before he turned to go wake the other two.

Sanzo immediately understood, and he felt his cheeks heat. Though he was somewhat embarrassed, he was at least confident that the other wasn't angry or upset. Still, there was one thing that he needed to know. He heard Goku's sleepy voice asking about breakfast, and Gojyo bitching about being denied his beauty sleep, and he sighed inwardly as he waited for Hakkai to finish preparing their quick breakfast of noodles, jerky and dried fruit. Once the other two were busy stuffing their faces and blissfully oblivious to the world around them, Sanzo moved over to where Hakkai was standing. "I just need to know one thing," Sanzo began. "Why?" He half expected to be told to mind his own business.

As he had earlier that morning, Hakkai again smiled cryptically. "I desperately needed a shower, and without my limiters, the temperature of the water was easier to bear."

The blond's brow again furrowed. Hakkai was nothing if not infuriatingly vague at the best of times. "But we'll likely be at an inn tonight," he said. "You couldn't have waited?"

"I'm afraid it was _quite_ urgent, really," the brunet replied.

"Urgent?" the priest repeated dubiously, and he lit up a cigarette. "What the hell could possibly be so urgent that you felt compelled to get out of bed in the middle of the night and go swimming in a frigid l-" He cut himself off abruptly, his eyes widening in complete comprehension. "Oh."

A grin slowly spread across Hakkai's face, one of those full, genuine ones where he showed all his teeth. "We should get going, Sanzo. Especially if we hope to reach Lhasa tonight."

Sanzo watched Hakkai as he started to pack things up, and he slowly smoked his cigarette as he fell into silent contemplation. _That_ bit of information certainly changed things. If nothing else, it would certainly make the rest of the trip a lot more interesting. Flicking his heater away and crushing it under his heel, he made his way over to the fire, barking at Goku and Gojyo to quit loafing around and to get their collective asses in gear to help Hakkai. He wanted to be on the road in twenty. Once everyone else was occupied, he turned to give one last look out at the lake.

He still hated camping, but he'd discovered a newfound appreciation for late night walks by the water.


End file.
